Matchmaking
by Pemuldaby
Summary: Fan girls cause so much trouble...but who ever knew that escaping from them would cause love to blossom? GaaIno, ItaHana, NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaTema, and possibly SasuSaku.
1. Fangirls

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO! ** I wish I did…but I don't! all the characters go to Masashi Kishimoto!

It was a perfectly normal day in Konoha City. Well…at least it was a perfectly normal day in Konoha for Itachi, Neji, Gaara, Naruto, and Sasuke.

"ITACHI-KUN!"

"NEJI-KUN!"

"GAARA-KUN!"

"NARUTO-KUN"

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Yep. Escaping rabid fan girls. This was considered completely normal for the group.

Itachi sighed. He _knew_ that the group getting together was a bad idea. With all five of them in one place, they were going to attract A LOT of fan girls. Okay, so Neji, Sasuke, and Gaara knew it was a bad idea too. Then again…it was Naruto's idea in the first place.

"Why did we ever agree to this?" Everybody thought, excluding Naruto.

Neji sighed and snapped out of his thoughts. The fan girls were getting closer. That is _not_ good. He coughed lightly to get the rest of the guys' attention and gestured toward the sound of the stampeding fan girls. Everybody else groaned at the thought of evading the fan girls _again._ The really bad thing was that they now had more then a million fan girls to escape from.

Now, Sasuke sighed heavily, "Come on, we need to go."

The rest nodded in agreement, preparing themselves to run in far, far, away from the insane fan girls. Dashing down the street, the guys sprinted as fast as they could. They weaved through the crowds of people, and managed to lose the fan girls. Or so they thought.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"Crap," Naruto muttered, "We didn't lose them!"

The rest glared at him, since it was his fault that they were all in this sad situation anyway.

Gaara was trying to think of plans, but he only came up with one. They needed a distraction.

"We need a distraction," he stated.

Neji nodded, "But what?"

The other three glanced around the clearing see if anything would work. Sasuke's eyes landed on a group of girls around their age sitting and laughing at a café table. He thought about it carefully. Knowing that the fan girls were drawing nearer, he really didn't have a choice. So, he told his plan to the rest of the guys.

Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and Hana were hanging out at the café, finally being able to escape from their work. They were having a grand time, even though Temari wasn't there because she had a business meeting she had to attend. Then Hinata noticed her cousin Neji, the heir to her father's company, conversing quickly with four other guys. She saw him quickly glance her way and wince.

"What is going on?" Hinata thought.

Suddenly, Naruto grabbed the closest girl to him, which happened to be Hinata. Neji latched his hand onto Tenten's arm, praying that he wouldn't get Hinata. Gaara took Ino's hand into his since she was best friends with Temari. The two Uchiha brothers took a hold of the last two remaining girls. Sasuke grabbed Sakura, believing that she looked nice enough didn't have a temper. Which left Itachi with Hana.

The thunderous pounding of the fan girls' feet was heard right after Itachi pulled Hana into his arms. The fan girls were so happy that they had finally caught up with their "loved" ones that they almost didn't notice that they all had a girl with them._ Almost_.

One fan girl noticed this and screeched furiously, "WHY ARE YOU GUYS WITH THOSE GIRLS?!"

Itachi, who was nominated the speaker in their little discussion, answered smoothly, "That's because they're our girlfriends."

The girls' mouths dropped open.

Hinata glanced at Neji, who had Tenten in his arms, _her_ best friend. How could her best friend and cousin be going out when she didn't know?! And she certainly wasn't dating the blue-eyed blonde that currently held her!

Blinking furiously, Tenten was trying to process what just occurred. There was only one thing that she was crystal clear about. She _was_ not the girlfriend of Hyuuga Neji. Nope. Ok…she knew that they weren't dating…but how are they supposed to get out of this mess?

As Ino was trying to figure out what just happened, she noticed that Gaara was holding her hand. Gaara, as in Temari, her best friend's brother. Ino was beyond confused.

Sakura was desperately trying to hold in her temper. Desperately. Who ever grabbed her was going to pay for what he did to her. She bit her lip to keep herself from screaming out, and kept on clenching and unclenching her fists. Oh yes. He was going to _pay_.

Now, Hana and Itachi's situation was much better then the other four's. Hana couldn't believe it. She thought that he promised to keep their relationship a _secret_, and now he announces it to a huge, mad, mob of fan girls?! Itachi looked down at her and immediately knew what she was thinking.

"Sorry," he murmured into her ear, "It had to be done. Unless you wanted me to be jumped by all of my fan girls?"

By then, Hana wasn't even thinking about the predicament of their relationship. "Exactly how are you going to get us out of this mess…?"

After the older Uchiha made that announcement, the fan girls were in a state of shock. The guys took this chance to run, dragging the girls along with them.

Eleven minutes and twenty-six seconds later…

They managed to sprint to Neji's apartment, since his was the closest, without any trouble. All the guys sighed tiredly and plopped onto the couch except for Naruto. The girls remained standing; Sakura was tapping her foot, waiting for and explanation. Nobody spoke for about five minutes until Sakura lost it.

"Why in the freaking world was I declared to be your girlfriend," pointing at Sasuke, "and dragged to Hinata's cousin's house?!

Silence

"WELL?!"


	2. Fakes and Decisions

Once again, _**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**_ Mr. Masashi Kishimioto does.

Naruto fidgeted nervously under Sakura's intense glare.

He couldn't stand it anymore, so he nudged Sasuke and whispered out of the corner of his mouth, "Just tell her! Besides, you're the one that dragged her here."

Before Sasuke could point out that it was really Naruto's fault that they were in this predicament, Sakura marched up to him and jabbed a finger into his chest.

Sasuke was slightly surprised, "Do you know who I am?"

Sakura scoffed, "Yeah. You're _the_ Uchiha Sasuke. Like I really care about who you are. _Just tell me why my friends and I were dragged here."_

Sasuke sighed and began.

After a few minutes of explaining, the girls were in complete shock. Sakura looked ready to kill, Hinata ready to faint, Tenten ready to rip her hair out of her head, and Ino was ready to go on another rant.

"So," Tenten started, "You dragged us here as _distractions?!_"

The guys silently nodded.

"And now we have to play your girlfriends to keep your images positive?!" Ino cut in.

Again, the guys nodded.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU GUYS!" Sakura exploded, "YOU EXPECT US TO PLAY YOUR GIRLFRIENDS WHEN WE BARELY EVEN KNOW WHO YOU ARE?! ARE YOU INSANE?!"

Everybody winced at the volume of her voice.

Then, Neji spoke up. "Actually, some of us know each other. Hinata and I are cousins, Gaara knows Ino because she's one of Temari's best friends, and Tenten knows I exist because she and Hinata are best friends."

Naruto gaped at Neji in shock, "Neji, did you really just utter more then one sentence? OH MY GOD, THE WORLD'S GOING TO EEENNNNDDD!!!!!!!"

Neji simply glared his famous death glare, effectively making Naruto shut up.

Running his fingers through his hair, Sasuke answered Sakura's questions, "Yes, you girls will have to play our girlfriends for the now. And no, we are not insane."

Ino spoke up, "But how will this work out? You guys don't even know if we already have somebody in our lives yet."

Sasuke remained unfazed, "Well, do you?"

"Umm…no…"

"There. Problem solved. Anything else?" Sasuke inquired.

"Actually Uchiha, there is." Sakura declared, "What is we don't want to be your pretend girlfriend?"

Sasuke rose an eyebrow, "You'll have to play that part whether you like it or not."

At this, Sakura flared up. _Nobody _told her what to do. "Well, I'm not playing it, whether _you_ like it or not."

The others just stared and watched as if it was a tennis game. Back and forth. Back and forth.

Sasuke glared at Sakura. He was _the_ Uchiha Sasuke, and this _girl_ was ordering him around?

"No. You _will_ play my girlfriend. End of discussion."

At this, Tenten spoke, "Won't the media think it would be really odd if all five of you got a girlfriend at, like, the same time?"

Sasuke was annoyed, "Well then they'll have to deal with it."

While all this was happening, Hana was pondering about how to reveal her relationship with Itachi to her friends. Kiba already knew; he knew _everything _when it concerned her life. Might as well just get it over with.

"Guys…I have something to tell you."

"What?" they all questioned, but in different tones.

"You see…well, ItachiandIarealreadydating."

The girls looked extremely confused, "Whaaat?"

Itachi cut in smoothly, "Hana's trying to say that she and I are already dating, so we won't be

a problem.

The girls were shocked into silence. To tell the truth, even the guys were surprised. Itachi?! _He_ was the first one, out of the group, to be in a steady relationship?

Ino shook herself, trying to regain her senses.

"You've got to be kidding me, Hana. You're dating _the _Uchiha Itachi, one of the hottest men alive. AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ANYONE?!"

Hana managed a meek reply; Ino's temper was almost as bad as Sakura's, "I told Kiba."

"YOU TOLD HIM, BUT NOT ME?!" Sakura exclaimed, glaring at Hana playfully.

Tenten and Hinata rolled their eyes at the other two's immaturity, "Congratulations, Hana. Just one question. When did you two start dating?"

"Uh, about a year and a half ago."

"YOU MANAGED TO HIDE IT FROM US FOR THAT LONG?!" So, the question and answer session began for the girls.

On the other hand, the boys didn't go berserk like the girls.

"Well, at least you won't have a problem," Gaara stated.

The others grumbled in agreement, "Not fair…"

The questions were asked, and the girls now faced a decision to make. Be the girlfriend, or not be it and ruin their reputation. What was it going to be?

Because Hinata's the most kind and caring in the group, she decided to play the part of the girlfriend.

Hana and Itachi were already official, so they won't have a problem.

Now…it was the other three girls that had a temper.

Tenten was staring at the Hyuuga's coffee table, considering all the consequences of her decisions. Cons…because Hinata is the Hyuuga's cousin, her reputation might be ruined if his is…she might be on his "to kill" list if he has one… Pros…Hinata's reputation will not be ruined…he doesn't seem like a bad guy…

Biting her lip, Tenten made her decision mentally. She was going to play the part of the Hyuuga's girlfriend, for Hinata's sake. As she sunk into the couch, she sighed, praying that she made the right decision.

While Tenten was doing all this, Ino was pondering about "dating" Gaara. She never really met him, even though she's Temari's best friend. Temari did mention her brothers though. Kankuro was the more out-going and humorous type. On the other hand, Gaara, the younger one, was the more calm and reserved one, rarely talking to anyone unless he had to. She slightly frowned. Bubbliness, being loud, and speaking out her mind were all part of her. There were too many differences between them. But, as they say, "Opposites attract," Maybe that really is true. Ino decided to give it a shot, to see if love could form between them, and, like Tenten, for Temari's sake.

Sakura was glaring holes into the Uchiha's back. It was _completely_ his fault that she was in this situation. She knew most girls would die to pretend to be his girlfriend, but she was not "_most girls_". She was never going to be his girlfriend, pretend or not.

The boys were all wondering about the girls' decisions.

Naruto was hoping that Hinata said yes. She seemed like an extremely nice and interesting girl, and he wanted to learn more about her.

Neji was desperately wishing and praying that Tenten would agree to be his "girlfriend". It was literally love at first sight for the Hyuuga. Okay, maybe he saw her when Hinata came over or something like that…but that doesn't count. He loved the way her hair was put up into two adorable little buns. When he had grabbed her, he had felt the lean muscle ob her arm. But it was her earthy orbs that he loved the most. He knew that a lot of people in the world had brown eyes, but hers were different. They had a sparkle in them when she talked, and it was possible to tell what her emotions were by looking in them. Oh yes. Neji Hyuuga was in love.

Closing his eyes, Gaara mentally sighed. He really didn't want Ino to be one of those empty-headed sluts… then again, she's Temari's best friend, and Temari doesn't have bad tastes when it comes to friends. He was hoping the tiniest bit that Ino would accept. Something about her attracted him to her, and it definitely wasn't her body. Looks meant nothing to Gaara. It was the personality.

Sasuke sighed in annoyance. He didn't want Sakura to accept, and he had a feeling that she was going to reject the offer. If that was the case, he was going after her. Nobody rejects Uchiha Sasuke and gets away with it. So either way, Sakura ends up with him. At this, he smirked.

Hana glanced around to see if they had all made up their minds up yet. Oh good. From the looks on their faces, it seems as if they made their decision. Now it was time to tell the guys.


	3. Sorting Everything Out

Once again…_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND THE CHARATERS. THEY BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO!**_

Hana walked over to Itachi and whispered into his ear, "I think they're done. Please tell the guys now? By the way, where's Kiba?"

Itachi nodded, "Kiba's with Kankuro out looking for girls."

Hearing that, Hana rolled her eyes, _Why am I not surprised…_

Itachi rose out of his seat and went to get the rest of the guys. This was going to be interesting.

Now they were all crowded around Neji's couch, either sitting on it or on the floor. Actually, the girls claimed the couch, leaving the boys on the carpet.

Hana spoke, "Well, what are your decisions?"

Tenten opened her mouth to talk, "I'll play the part. For Hinata's sake."

Neji's shoulder slightly drooped in disappointment. Sure, he was happy that Tenten decided to play the part, but it wasn't because she wanted to. It was for Hinata. Well, now he knew what his mission was.

Hinata didn't know how she deserved Tenten as her best friend. She really owed her one.

"Uh-hm…I'l-l pl-ay the part of Uzuma-ki's gir-lfri-end…" Hinata timidly stated.

Naruto frowned in distaste.

_Oh no! Did I say something wrong?_ _What if he doesn't want me to be his girlfriend? What am I going to do?_

"Seriously, Hinata-chan. If we're going to be "dating", then why are you calling me Uzumaki?"

Hinata stared blankly at him. _That was what he was frowning about?!_

"Of cou-rse, Naruto-kun."

Neji did not like the way Naruto was interacting with his cousin. So what if they were just talking? Naruto was going to taint Hinata's innocence! Okay, maybe he's overreacting…but still!

Ino sighed and decided to speak, "I'll do it. Besides, I have a feeling that it's going to be fun!"

Everybody except for Itachi and Gaara sweat dropped at her bubbliness. Wasn't she supposed to be all sad and depressed now that she couldn't get a boy friend that she actually wanted…? And she's saying that it's going to be fun?! She's gone delusional!

Gaara merely raised an imaginary eyebrow. She thought this was going to be fun? Yeah, she definitely interested him. One minute she's trying to avoid being his girlfriend, and then she's squealing over the fact that the Inuzuka is dating Itachi, and now she's declaring that acting as his girlfriend was going to be fun?

Ino looked around the room. Most of the occupants were gaping at her as if she had gone crazy or just grew another head. She checked. Good. There was only one head attached to her body. That means she did some odd again. As the rest of the people continued to stare at her, she took a quick peek at Gaara. Did she see…amusement etched onto his face? Ino grinned in her mind. This was _definitely_ going to be fun.

"Uh, Sakura's turn," Ino announced, trying to divert the attention that was directed at her to something – _someone _ – else.

Sakura glared at her friend but spoke anyway, "I'm not playing the part of your "girlfriend" whether you like it or not. I don't give a crap if you're _the_ Uchiha Sasuke."

The girls sighed at Sakura's stubbornness and independence. It was impossible to boss Sakura around; it was her that did all the bossing.

Sasuke merely smirked, "You do realize that more than a billion girls our there would kill to be in your situation?"

"Well, Uchiha, I'm not one of those billion girls." Sakura retorted. "By the way, when can we leave?"

Naruto gaped at Sakura in horror, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'LEAVE'?!"

Sakura shrugged while saying, "What I mean by leave is just waltz out the door of the Hyuuga's apartment, and be free from all this crap about Uchiha and the rest of you guys."

Still gaping is shock and horror, Naruto spluttered out, "But we need to learn more about each other if we're going to be "dating"!"

"Hn…for once, Naruto's got a point there." Itachi murmured.

"Easy for you to say," Hana retorted, "We're already dating."

Just then, Kiba, Deidara, and Kankuro decided to barge into the room.

"Hey Hana!" Kiba greeted happily when he saw his sister sitting on her boyfriend's lap, "So you've finally revealed your relationship to the rest of your friends?"

Hana just nodded in response.

Deidara was looking at Ino as if she had gone mad, "You were hanging out with _them_ the whole entire time?"

Gaara slightly bristled at the way Deidara was interacting with Ino.

"Yes, nii-san. I was hanging with them the whole entire time. How did we end up here? Because they", pointing at the rest of the guys, "needed a distraction and used us. So-"

"WHAT?!"

So they had to explain the story to a very confused Kiba, Kankuro, and a very mad Deidara.

"So you used them as _distraction_?! My little sister and her friends?!"

"We didn't know she was related to you, Deidara,"

"HOW CAN YOU NOT TELL BY OUR PHYSICAL FEATURES?!" Deidara roared.

Naruto gulped uneasily, "Uh…because Ino's pretty and you're ugly…?"

"Bad idea…" Neji muttered under his breath.

Both Deidara and Gaara twitched slightly at Naruto's statement. Before either of them could get the chance to kill Naruto, Ino asked a question.

"Hey, do any of you know where Shikamaru and Temari is?"

Declarations and mumblings of, "No," came to meet Ino's ears.

Gasping slightly, Tenten whispered, "What if they're dating secretly, like Hana and Itachi were?"

Everybody rolled his or her eyes at Tenten's silly conclusion while Gaara and Kankuro mentally prepared to kill Shikamaru if that was the case.

Ino waved the thought of that off casually, "Nah, Temari wouldn't date someone as lazy as Shikamaru, and Shika would find it too troublesome to find a girl."

Naruto, being dense, stared at Ino in confusion, "How do you know Shikamaru?"

"Well, our fathers are really good friends, and Deidara hangs out with him and the rest of you guys."

"Ohh…"

There was suddenly someone banging on the door, and the people inside could hear a woman screaming at someone outside, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LEFT THE KEYS AT HOME AND THE DOORBELL DOESN'T WORK?! MY FRIENDS IN THERE COULD BE GETTING…getting…"

The girls looked at the door weirdly as the voices got quieter, "Well, that was Temari out there."

Gaara and Kankuro only nodded their head in agreement.

"And I think she was yelling at Shikamaru."

At this, Neji slightly smirked. Nara Shikamaru had never been yelled by a woman in his life. And now a girl –woman? – that he probably never met was yelling him.

Tenten grinned, a mischievous look glinted in her chocolate orbs, "Wanna go eavesdrop?"

The rest of them, including the boys, nodded and made their way to the door.

"JUST KNOCK ON THE DARN DOOR, NARA!"

"Why? You're perfectly capable of doing it yourself."

"BECAUSE IT'S YOUR FAULT AND YOUR FRIENDS' FAULT THAT I'M CURRENTLY IN THIS PREDICAMENT!"

"Well, too bad for you, 'cause I'm not knocking on the door."

"YOU…YOU…_YOU…!"_

"You – me – what?"

"_**YOU**_…"

Everybody who was currently inside Neji's apartment winced at the Temari's ear-splitting shriek.

"It's a wonder that she hasn't been kicked out yet…" Ino observed.

Gaara quickly explained why, "That's because she's the sister of Kankuro and I, and she came in with Shikamaru."

"Oh."

_Back to Eavesdropping…_

"Well? Are you going to finish your sentence or not?"

Temari huffed and turned around to knock on the door. Actually, she vented out all her anger on the door, effectively knocking it down. And it fell on the group of guilty eavesdroppers. She glared at the door until she heard someone cough lightly from behind her.

The eavesdroppers had picked themselves off the floor, and Neji was very pissed. Gaara's sister just broke his door. It was new too. Why? Because Kankuro broke the one he had before.

_I swear, the Gaara's siblings are going to be the reason I go broke._

Riiight. As if _the_ Hyuuga Neji will go broke.

"INO! HANA! HINATA! TENTEN! SAKURA! YOU'RE ALRIGHT AND ALIVE!" Temari exclaimed when she saw her dear friends and best friend.

Tenten snorted softly, "And why wouldn't we be alright?"

"_BECAUSE_, I thought the guys would've some how taken advantage of you guys…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…_What?!" _The girls shrieked after the boys' silent response to Temari's statement, "YOU THOUGHT THAT THEY WOULD…!"

Temari shrugged in a very nonchalant way and gestured toward Shikamaru, "If you met _him_…"

Ino was appalled, "Shika…!"

"You believe her lies over me?"

"…She's my best friend!"

"So am I."

Temari was shocked. _Ino _and_ Shikamaru_ are best friends?! That _bastard!_

Naruto inserted his two cents, "…Okay, so Ino is best friends with Temari and Shika, Temari currently hates Shika, Hana and Itachi are dating, Hinata and Neji are cousins, Tenten is Hinata's best friend, Deidara is Ino's brother, Kiba is Hana's younger brother, and Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro are siblings. Anything else?"

"Actually, yes." Temari stated, "What did you mean that I _currently _hate Nara?"

"Because you'll grow to love him!" Ino chirped happily.

"…_WHAT?!"_

A window broke and then there was silence.

_I think we forgot to tell Temari something…_ Ino thought as she glanced at Temari's tomato red face.

Temari glared at her two younger brothers, her teal eyes screaming, _EXPLAIN!_

"Uh…" Kankuro started, "I don't know the entire story…"

Gaara glared at him, knowing that he now had to explain. So he sighed, and began the story…

"…You're kidding. Oh, dear God, please tell me they're joking." Temari prayed out loud when her brother finished explaining what happened.

"…So," Kankuro said awkwardly, "that's the whole tale."

"Okay, so my best friend has to date my youngest brother, Tenten has date the Hyuuga, Hinata's cousin, Hinata has to date Uzumaki, Sakura has to date Uchiha but she doesn't want too…did I forget anything?" Temari questioned.

Hana started uneasily, "Um, I'm really dating Itachi."

"_WHAT?!_"

Gaara was really annoyed, "Temari, stop '_WHAT?!_ing'. Please. It's getting on my nerves. Can we move on now?"

"But...but…"

"Okay!" Kiba declared cheerfully, "Moving on!"

Ino was thinking over something while all that was going on. Temari and Shika were the _perfect _couple. Shika was so lazy…he really needs someone with a temper like Temari…

"You know what I realized?" Ino asked.

A collection of, "What?s" were heard.

"I think that Temari should pose as Shika's girlfriend." Ino answered, inwardly gulping. Temari was going to _kill_ her if the rest agreed.

"But why?" Neji shot back. To tell the truth, he liked the idea, but Ino needed to reason to back it up.

"Just…because." Ino tried desperately. Crap. She could feel Temari's death glare burning holes into her. This is _not_ good. "Besides, Temari needs a man, and Shika needs a female in his life."

"Hey! What happened to us?!" Deidara and Kiba playfully whined.

Ino just rolled their eyes. "Kiba, Temari's older then you by two years. And Deidara? I really don't want my best friend to be dating my older brother."

"You're "dating" Gaara." Deidara pointed out.

"It can't be helped. Besides, Temari doesn't seem to mind, whereas I do. By the way, don't you already have a steady relationship with someone?"

"Yeah…just trying to stall Temari from murdering you."

Temari was now emitting a very dark aura, "I. Am. Not. Going. To. Date. That. _Thing_."

"Aww…!" Ino, Hana, and Tenten cried out in despair, "But it'll be fun!"

Raising an eyebrow, Temari glanced at her "friends" and "best friend". They had to be playing with her. They _absolutely _had to. She was never ever going to date that pathetic excuse for a human. Wait…was he human in the first place? No…he he's not even alien…sad, really.

"…Fine." Ino sighed. Even if Temari was going to refuse, then she was going to get Shika and her together one way or the other.

Gaara looked from Temari to Ino. From what he observed, Ino was not one to give up easily. And if she did…the person she gave in to was in for BIG trouble. How he pitied Temari right now.

"DONE!" Kiba announced holding up a piece of loose-leaf paper with his messy handwriting scrawled onto it. Nobody even noticed that he left the room to get paper and a pencil.

He showed the paper to everybody.

~*~

Itachi and Hana – currently dating; no worries about them.

Neji and Tenten – Tenten agrees to play the part

Gaara and Ino – Ino goes with the flow and acts as Gaara's girl.

Naruto and Hinata – Does the act 'cause she's too nice.

Sasuke and Sakura – Sakura refuses (Poor, poor Uchiha.)

Shikamaru and Temari – Disagrees

Kiba and Kankuro – currently bachelors and looking for girls.

Deidara – has a girl that only Ino and himself knows of.

~*~

"See? Now we've gotten it all sorted out!" Kiba declared proudly. The girls sweat dropped while Hana moved over to thwack her brother on the head. The boys just 'Hn'd' or rolled their eyes. Typical of Kiba to do this.

"Ok…when do start learning about each other?" Tenten inquired.

Kankuro checked his watch; it was only 3:26 and 47 seconds, "How about…now?"

At this, Deidara, Kiba, and Kankuro immediately set off to work.

"Okay, Hinata, you and Naruto will go in the guest bedroom…"

"Ino, get your bottom over into the kitchen! Gaara, follow Ino."

"Temari, I don't give a crap if you don't want to play – you're going in the bathroom with Shikamaru."

"_WHAT?!_"

"You heard me. NOW MOVE!"

"Uh…Sasuke, you and Sakura go into Neji's _other_ guest bedroom…Sakura, stop glaring at me as of I just pulled out your pretty pink hair or something. Just ignore or tolerate each other, ok? I really don't want to baby-sit right now."

"Ok…Tenten, because you will be "dating" Neji, then you guys are going to his room. Neji, I know this is your house, _but I'm the boss right now_."

"Okay…what about Itachi and Inuzuka?" Deidara asked after the major sorting was done.

Kankuro pondered the problem for a moment, "Uh, put them in Neji's office?"

"NONONONONONONONONO!" Kiba yelled in an extremely panicked voice, ignoring his sister and her boyfriend, "YOU CAN'T PUT THEM IN A ROOM WITH SUPERVISION! That is the case, unless you want to be blinded and then _die_. I walked in on them a few times, and my _eyes!_ I swear, when I saw them ma-"

"Kiba!" Hana interrupted with a light blush on her face, "SHUT UP!"

"Whaat? I was being nice person for once; I was trying to prevent Deidara's or Kankuro's blindness or death! I'm being kind, and now I get yelled at!"

Kankuro and Deidara rolled their eyes simultaneously, _Nice? Kind? Riiight._

"Okay, now what do we do?" Hana asked as she sat back down next to Itachi.

"We wait…" Kiba said in an attempted mysterious voice.


	4. Divide and Conquer

_**I DON'T OWN NARUTO AND THE CHARACTERS!**_ I wish I did though…*sobs*.

And I'm terribly sorry for not updating...! Sort of out of ideas for this many pairings...

_Anyways, _ON TO THE STORY! :)

* * *

_Naruto and Hinata~_

Naruto plopped onto the bed in Neji's guest bedroom, making himself as comfortable as he could. When he noticed Hinata was still standing by the door, he frowned and asked, "Hinata, why don't come sit on the bed with me? There's more then enough room on the bed for two people."

"U-h…sure…" Hinata mumbled, slowly inching her way toward the bed.

"Aw…come on!" Naruto whined, "I don't bite!"

Hinata quickened her pace by the tiniest bit.

Naruto grinned at her, "You made me do this," while he walked to her, grabbed her hand, and made his way toward the bed.

"Na-ruto-o…!"

"There," Naruto stated when Hinata and him were sitting on the bed. "It wasn't that hard, was it?"

"…"

"Anyways, Hinata-chan, what do you want to learn about me?" Naruto asked, ignoring her silent response to his earlier statement.

"Uh…"

Naruto pouted, "Come on! There's got to be something that you want to learn about me…!"

"Uh-h…let's start with favorites," Hinata mumbled.

"Okay! So Hinata, what's your favorite color?"

"Lav-ender…"

"Lavender? It that a dark blue?"

"…No…"

"Lime-greenish color?"

"No."

"Uh…a kind of yellow?"

Hinata sighed, "It's a light shade of purple."

"I knew that!"

"Mhm…"

"Cool! Mine's orange!"

Hinata cocked her head slightly to the side, _Orange? Nobody really likes orange these days… _Then she realized that every nearly everything that Naruto was wearing was orange. _Literally._ Save for his pants, which were jeans.

Naruto cocked his head and asked, "You know I'm famous, right?"

"Yes."

"But do you know why…?"

"No."

"Well, my family is famous for our restaurant line. I don't know why that attracts so many fan girls though…I mean, seriously! It's just food…!"

Hinata smile softly, "At least you have the least fan girls out of the group, right? Or am I wrong…?"

Naruto grinned, "Of course you're right, Hinata-chan! Itachi, Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, and Kiba all have more fan girls than me!"

Before Hinata could respond, there was a sudden knocking on the door.

Naruto stared at it for a good 46 seconds before it hit him that he was supposed to go open it for whoever was outside since he locked it for privacy.

"Finally!" Kiba exclaimed when Naruto unlocked the door. "I thought you guys would've started to d-"

"Kiba!" Hana's shout was heard by everybody in the apartment, "Shut your mouth right now!"

Kiba rolled his eyes before focusing his attention on the 'couple' in front of him. "Here, take this piece of paper and fill it out together. I'll be watching you." Then he turned around to deliver the other pieces of paper in his hand to the other 'couples'.

Hinata and Naruto stared at the sheet of paper with about 96 questions written - _written! - _by Kiba on each side of the page. Multiply that by two, and what do you get?

_Sasuke and Sakura~_

Glare. Another glare. And another glare. And another glare. And another glare. And another glare. And another glare. And another glare. And another glare. And another glare. And another glare. And another glare. And another glare. And another glare. And another glare. And another glare. And another glare. And another glare. And anoth–

"Will you stop glaring at me already?" Sasuke asked in a very irritated voice.

Glare. Glare. Glare. Glare. Glare. Glare. Glare. Glare. Glare. Glare. Glare. Glare. Glare. Glare. Glare. Glare. Glare. Glare. Glare. Glare. Glare. Glare. Glare. Glare. Glare. Glare. Glare. Glare. Glare. Glare. Glare. Glare. Glare. Glare. Glare. Glare. Glare. Glare. Glare. Dirty look. Glare. Glare. Glare. Glare.

Obviously, God was not with Uchiha Sasuke today.

"Stop. Glaring."

Glare. "You're not the boss of me." Glare.

"_Stop. Glaring."_

Glare.

Sasuke sighed. Well, he obviously made a mistake when he thought that Sakura didn't have temper...now, how in the world is he supposed to get her to stop glaring?

_Knock, knock._

"Who is it...?" Sasuke asked, annoyance clearly in his voice.

Itachi opened the door cautiously. Hana had told him about Sakura's temper; it was even scarier than her own. He feared for his foolish (because he grabbed Sakura assuming that she didn't have a temper) younger brother's safety. If he was Sasuke, he would be beyond grateful if he saw the light of tomorrow. "Kiba just made these papers for all the 'couples' to fill out." Itachi explained before returning to Hana.

Sakura saw red. Literally. "I. Did. Not. Agree. To. This. Beyond. Stupid. Thing."

Sasuke shrugged, "Well, too bad for you. You're going to participate in this 'thing' whether you like it or not."

"No."

"No?" Sasuke questioned. "What do you mean by "no?"? Even if you do say no, I can always use force, you do know that right, Sakura?"

"Haruno. I did not give you permission to call me Sakura."

"Well, Haruno, I'll have to call you Sakura because we're supposed to be together."

"Haruno." Sakura stated curtly. "You may not call me by anything else."

Sasuke was frustrated. Why, out of all the people in the world, is he stuck with 'working' with Haruno? She's disagreeable, stubborn, and has a huge temper. The _greatest _combination ever. And he still had his image to hold...lucky Itachi. Lucky Naruto for getting the shy and kind girl, Neji for getting a girl who would do anything for her best friend, Gaara for getting a girl who was optimistic and always up for a challenge. Lucky Kiba and Kankuro for not being in this mess. Life was not fair at all for Uchiha Sasuke. Well, Shikamaru's predicament was pretty bad too...but it would never get as bad as his.

"You. Will. Be. My. 'Girlfriend'." Sasuke stated. "Whether you like it or not."

"No."

"Yes. You. Will." Sasuke gritted out. "You. Will."

"No."

Chill, Sasuke thought to himself. Chill. You are not going to lose your cool over a stupid pinkette who won't do what you want her to do. You will not lose your cool, no matter what. Do not lose your cool.

"Well," Sakura stated, "since you've got nothing else to say, I guess I'll be leaving."

"No." Sasuke growled. "You are not going to leave."

Sakura just stared at the Uchiha. Is he serious? He uses me as a distraction for _his _fan girls, and he wants to make me his 'girlfriend' to keep his image up...? Heck no, she said to herself. You will not give in just because he is insanely good looking. He is an absolute fishturd (bastard), caring only for himself. Inner Sakura whined _but he is so hot...!_. Doesn't matter. Looks don't matter. Outer Sakura reasoned. _Fine, _Inner Sakura pouted, _but can't we bribe him or something? It's so obvious that he isn't going to let you go..._ Hm. That's actually not a bad idea...

Sakura paused before she opened the door that locked her in with the fishturd with the chicken-butt styled hair. Bribery...that's tempting...guess giving it a chance wouldn't hurt. Add in blackmail once she gets a hold of some blackmail material...Yeah, Sakura's giving it a shot. "Uchiha?"

Sasuke looked at her for her to continue.

"You want me to pose as your girlfriend, right?"

He nodded. "You pose for a couple of weeks, and then I dump you some time after that."

Oh no he _didn't._ He did not just say that he was going to use her and _dump her. _"Well, if that's the case, then I'm leaving."

Sasuke frowned. He had a feeling that Sakura was going to compromise..."Wait."

Sakura whirled around, her eyes glaring at him. "What?" she asked, her voice snappy.

"What do you want if you pose as my girlfriend?"

"..."

Sasuke used the Uchiha Glare on her.

Sakura stared at him in the eyes before saying, "That doesn't scare me. Ino's, Temari's, Tenten's and Hana's glares are much more scarier then _that."_

Oh, she _did not_ just insult the famous Uchiha Glare.

"Well?" he questioned coldly, "What do you want in exchange?"

"...You're rich, right?"

Oh no, she _is not_ going that way.

He gave stiff nod.

"Then can I spend your money anyway I want?"

Oh, she _did not. "_No."

Sakura shrugged. "Then my answer is still a no."

Sasuke groaned mentally. Was this girl seriously after his money and status all this time? But he really needed to keep his image positive...and he already declared Sakura his girlfriend... Sasuke then thought of something. Isn't Sakura already wealthy and famous for becoming a very brilliant doctor at such a young age? Why does she need his money and status then...?

"Why do you want to spend my money even though you already have millions?"

"To show the rest of the world that Uchiha Sasuke is capable of ordinary human emotions. Besides, the money that I have won't decrease in amount if I use yours."

Sasuke scowled in his mind. He has the money. And he is also capable of human emotions. He just never shows it. The business world just doesn't allow that kind of stuff. Hence why Hyuuga Neji, the Uchiha brothers, and Sabaku Gaara were stoic ice cubes.

But he really needed to keep his image up... "Fine."

Sakura gawked at the Uchiha sitting before her. Uchiha was actually giving into her? That was way too quick. Man, he must be really desperate to keep his image positive. "...Okay..."

"So, you're my "girlfriend" now, Sakura."

Sakura just nodded dumbly, still shocked that Uchiha - no, Sasuke - had given in to her.

Sakura stared at the sheet of paper that Itachi, who had left as quickly as he possibly could, left in the room. He said that he wanted the 'couples' to fill it out together. Might as well do it now to get it over with. Just because she was Sasuke's girlfriend doesn't mean that she likes him any better.

_Neji and Tenten~_

Tenten stared at the pearl-eyed boy in front of her. She had seen him before at some of the formal parties that Hinata invited her to. He seemed like and interesting person, and now was her chance to get to know him!

"So," Tenten started, "What do you want to learn about me?"

"Why are you doing this?"

Tenten tilted her head, looking at the Hyuuga confusingly, "Eh...? What do you mean?"

"I said it once. I don't want to repeat myself."

"Well, you're going to have to repeat yourself."

Neji sighed, "Why are you doing this?"

"Isn't it obvious? It's because I want to!"

Neji scrutinized her. "So it isn't for the money or the title of being my girlfriend?"

Tenten gaped at Hyuuga Neji in shock, "Of course it wasn't! You seriously thought that I was that kind of a shallow girl? You...!"

Neji glanced at Tenten, a ghost smile in place of the straight line or frown that he usually wore. "No, I didn't think that."

"Then why'd you ask?" Tenten inquired in confusion.

"Just to make sure that I was right."

"Oh... Well, you still haven't answered my question yet."

"..."

"What do you want to learn about me?"

"..."

Tenten grumbled to herself, "Why did I ever agree to this again...?"

"...What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a chef."

She didn't seem like the person to be a cook... "Where?"

"Huh? Oh, I work at Ichiraku."

That's a restaurant that Naruto owns. Well, at least is _going _to own.

Awkward silence descended upon the two.

While Neji and Tenten were lost in their own thoughts, somebody knocked on the door. "You guys better not be mak-"

_Slam._

"What do you want?" Neji questioned, irritated for being disturbed.

Kiba grinned, "Well, you guys obviously weren't doing anything you weren't supposed, am I right? Or did yo-"

"KIBA!" Hana's yell silenced him for 4 seconds.

"Well," Kiba started, "I made this sheet of paper for all the couples to fill out. Together. I'll know if you don't..."

"We get the point." Neji growled. "Now _leave._"

"'K!" Kiba exclaimed. "Don't do anything I woul-"

_Slam._

_"_Here. We need to fill out this sheet of paper together."

"Okay!" Tenten said, clapping her hands. "Let's get to work now!"

_Gaara and Ino~_

"Well?" Ino asked as she propped herself onto the Hyuuga's black granite counter. "What'd you wanna do?"

Gaara eyed her cautiously. Even though she happened to be his older sister's best friend, he wasn't going to make exceptions to how he treated her.

Ino felt the cold aura that Gaara was giving off. What did she do this time? All she did was ask a question… Once again, Ino tried to start off a conversation with the emotionless jade-eyed redhead. "Gaara…?" she questioned, waving her hand in front of his face (she had found out that that annoyed a lot of people, but irritating people gets their attention, right?) As she expected, he didn't respond. But Ino, being Ino, was determined to get Gaara to utter something. A sentence, a word, even a syllable would be fine with her! If he doesn't talk, then how in the world was she, Yamanaka Ino, supposed to survive through the time period of them supposedly dating? She was going to make him speak, she _was_. This time, with her hands on her hips, Ino said, "Gaa-"

But was immediately cut off by Gaara, who glared at her and stated, "Sabaku."

Ino's jaw nearly hit the ground. Sabaku Gaara did _not_ just tell her to call him Sabaku. "Tell me then, _Sabaku. _Exactly how are people going to believe that we are 'dating' if I call you by your last name?

Glare. "Why are asking me?"

"'Cause you're the one who dragged me into this mess!" Ino retorted hotly.

Gaara's expression didn't change in the slightest way. "And the reason that all of you happens to be in this mess is because of Naruto."

"Blame it all on Naruto, eh?"

"He _was_ the one who called the group gathering."

"You could've declined!"

"…"

Ino threw her hands up in exasperation. "When I finally get you to talk, you stop speaking after saying three sentences! _Three!_" Then she muttered to herself, "Why in the world did I think this was going to be fun again…?"

Unfortunately for her, Gaara managed to catch the last sentence she grumbled. "Are you implying that this isn't fun…?"

Ino glared at him. "You weren't supposed to hear that, but yes! I _am_ implying this is not fun! Do you happen to have a problem with that?"

Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow. This blonde was much like his sister – her temper, and being able to confuse the heck out of him. Seriously, one minute they're all happy, the next they're at your neck, ready to kill you for something you didn't do. He was never going to understand women.

Before Ino could ask why Gaara he was gazing at her with an odd look in his eyes, Kankuro burst into the kitchen.

Ino, who was already beyond ticked off, could not believe her luck. The brother of the unresponsive Gaara? How much worse was her day going to be?

Kankuro noticed the tense air in the kitchen. He gulped. Ino's voice was heard loud and clear in the living room, and Hana had already informed everybody that all of her friends has a terrible temper (yes, Tenten has one, but it'll take some time to get there…but by then, that person who unleashed it would be long dead.) except for Hinata. Like Itachi, he felt terrible for his younger brother. To make matters worse, Gaara wasn't exactly what you want to call the 'social', so women (other then their sister Temari – then again, Kankuro and Gaara thinks she acts more like a man then a woman) were new to him. While Kankuro was mulling over his brother's predicament, he felt an odd sensation. He glanced around to see Gaara's and Ino's eyes boring into his body. It was quite obvious that they didn't want him here.

A nervous laugh escaped Kankuro's lips. "Er…"

Ino's glare darkened, "'Er…' what?"

Kankuro figured that he better get out of Neji's kitchen pretty fast unless he wanted his funeral to be sometime in the near, _very _near, future. So he handed Gaara the piece of paper that was damp from sweat and grinned weakly. "Um, Kiba made this 'Get-to-Know-Your-Other-Half-that-was-Destined-for-You worksheet. According to him, you're supposed to complete this together…"

Ino snatched the paper from Gaara's pale hands. Her pretty blue eyes narrowed in suspicion. "If Kiba made this, then this can't be good…"

Gaara and Kankuro stared at her before Kankuro opened his mouth to say, "How in the world do you know Kiba?"

Ino shrugged. "We were together during high school…"

Gaara couldn't explain the odd feeling in the pit of his stomach, so he ignored it. To keep his mind off of it, he asked. "Were?"

"You see, we (Hana, Temari, Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura) have another friend who couldn't make it to our gathering – she does not know how lucky she is to miss it! – whose name is Yuri. During the time period when Kiba and I were dating, she wouldn't talk to me. Not one sentence, word, or syllable. Our friendship between was more important then the guy in my life, so I ended it with Kiba." She paused for a second, then continued, "Besides, he didn't really mind. It _did_ gave him the freedom to chase after girls…"

Kankuro managed an. "Oh…"

"Hey…" Ino glanced at Kankuro. "What in the world are you still here for?"

"Oh. Um, right. I'll be leaving now!"

"Okay!" Ino declared. "What do we do now that your brother is gone, Gaara?"

Gaara set his eyes on the piece of paper that was held by Ino's hands. Ino's eyes followed Gaara's gaze. "Oh! Right!" – One of her many blonde moments.

_Shikamaru and Temari~_

"I freakin' hate you."

"Really? Well, that doesn't seem to be my problem."

Glare.

Shikamaru sighed. Of all the people he had to be with, it just _had_ to be Sabaku Temari. The girl – scratch that, now woman – hated him with all the hate she had in her. It was too bad for Shikamaru, 'cause Temari had a lot of hate stored in her. But the question is, _why_ did she hate him so much? It's all Ino's fault. Really. He had known Ino since they were little babies (thanks to their dads), so it was only natural that they grew to be best friends. Temari came along in middle school after she had transferred from Suna Academy. With their similar personalities, they hit off well and became the bestest best friends in the world. Shikamaru never left Ino's mind, though. On certain occasions, Ino would cancel whatever plans she had with Temari to spend time with him. That's when the hate started. So yes, it's all Ino's fault that Temari hates Shikamaru.

After a moment of complete silence that Shikamaru cherished, Temari said, "I'm leaving."

There was no response from Shikamaru.

Temari huffed and turned around to open the bathroom door – the door to her freedom. She was in the process of turning the doorknob when Shikamaru commented, "Good luck getting out of the apartment."

Temari whirled around (Neji has a very big bathroom) and shot a dirty look at the Nara. "What do you mean by that?"

"Think about it. Everybody – not including you – agrees with the idea of you and me being a pair ever since Ino brought it up. Do you really think your brother, Kiba, and Deidara will let you leave? Even let you set foot out of this bathroom?"

Temari's scowl deepened, considering the fact that he was right. But she was so not going to lose to a piece of scum like him! "Then I'll sneak out of the apartment."

Shikamaru scoffed. Was she an idiot? "With that hairstyle of yours? You'll have to dream on then."

Teal eyes widened by the slightest bit. He didn't just insult her hair. It was already bad enough that Kankuro and Ino did it, but one was a brother and the other a best friend. On the other hand, Nara has no position in her life whatsoever. It was already obvious that she wasn't going to win in an argument that focused on wit and words…  
"I freakin' hate you."

"You already said that. I already know that." Stupid Ino for being the reason that this blonde hated him.

"I freakin' hate you."

Shikamaru sighed. His instincts told him not to go to Neji's, but he just had to not listen to them. And now where did it get him? Stuck with a blonde with four pigtails. Asuma was right. Listen to your instincts – they tend to be right.

Once again, silence fell upon the pair. And once again, a person knocking on the door broke it.

Temari got to the door first since Shikamaru was sitting on the toilet. She yanked it open and asked irritably, "Who is it?"

No one answered.

She muttered, "Nothing."

"Oh, really?" Shikamaru questioned as he got up from his seat.

Temari attempted, and failed, to hold back a scowl. "Yes, really."

"Then what's this?" he inquired, gesturing at the sheet of paper that was slipped under the crack of the door.

"Didn't notice that."

"Like I didn't notice that you didn't notice."

Scowl. "Shut up."

"My, my." Kankuro stated, appearing behind the bathroom door. "Looks like you guys are finally having a civilized conversation."

"Shut up, Kankuro."

"What's with the harsh choice of words, Temari?"

"I said, 'Shut up.'"

Kankuro ignored that and turned to talk to Shikamaru. "Well, Kiba mad sheets for all the 'pairs'-"

"I never agreed to it!" Temari protested.

"-and he wants them to fill them out. _Together._"

Shikamaru shrugged. "I'll do it, but I don't know about her."

"I'm not going to do it!"

Kankuro just said, "Good luck getting out of here then, Temari. I think Kiba's going to be staying over for the night to watch over and make sure all of the 'couples' finish their work sheet."

"…" (Temari)

"Well, if there's nothing else you guys want to say, then I'll be leaving!"

Awkward silence.

"Nara, did I ever tell you that I freakin' hate you?"

_The rest of the people who do not have problems with romance (well, that's to be debated when it comes to Kiba and Kankuro)~_

"So," Hana started suspiciously. "What exactly did you write on the paper, Kiba?"

Kiba flashed a grin at his older sister. "Why do you ask?"

"Is there a reason why you're not answering my question?"

"Oh, I'm going to answer it. Just not right now."

"Why…?"

"Oh, nothi-"

"INUZUKA KIBA!" The yells of Ino, Tenten, Temari, and Sakura echoed throughout Neji's apartment, deafening everybody.

"Crap." Kiba muttered under his breath.

Immediately after he said that, three dark auras emitted from three very angry people – Gaara, Neji, and Sasuke.

"Shit."

* * *

_Poor Kiba. _

_By the way, there's a poll on my profile for this fanfic – I would love it if you checked it out!_

_It also be awesome if you reviewed…they _always _brighten up my days. Feel free to criticize my work or leave some suggestions. Thanks for taking your time out to read this! :D_


End file.
